dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin Versus Roshi
Part of Scorpionic's Battle Series, this battle depicts Krillin and Roshi sparring as they are during the Universe Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super. Krillin Versus Roshi The wind blew in the desert wasteland, which was characterized by a rocky landscape and tall cliffs. A tumbleweed passed by as Krillin and Roshi stared down. The two of them had agreed to fight and test their power especially after Krillin discovered Roshi was much stronger than he thought. Krillin had taken up training again and looked exactly how he did in his days as a fighter, having a shaven head and wearing a Turtle School uniform. Roshi was feet away from Krillin in a defensive stance. He wore his usual trademark sunglasses, a white tank top, cargo pants, and sandals. He had not yet powered up and so he was in his skinny form. After a while of the two staring each other down, Krillin made the first move by rushing at Roshi and punching him in the face. Roshi could not react in time as Krillin was much faster, and so he was struck. He was sent two meters away but caught himself by punching the ground. The punch had knocked his sunglasses off, which he immediately put back on. Roshi knew that when he was not at Max Power, he was no match for Krillin’s speed and power. He wanted to see how long he could last against Krillin without powering up, so he would use more strategy. Instead of fighting in close combat, Roshi would fight at a long range. Krillin rushed at Roshi, who backed off and evaded as he was pursued. Roshi fired his Electric Shock Surprise Attack at Krillin, who was electrocuted. “Ha ha. Can you escape it?” Krillin acted like he was not hurt and broke free of the electric attack with a kiai. However, his gi was slightly tattered and smoke was coming from his body. Krillin again rushed at Roshi, who hopelessly evaded. He struggled to dodge Krillin’s ki blasts and was eventually hit by one. The blast sent Roshi stumbling onto his back. His clothing was tattered and one of his sandals was gone. Even worse, his sunglasses were busted up. “Dammit, I shouldn’t fight with these on.” Roshi tossed his sunglasses aside and clenched his fists. He decided it was time to go Max Power already, as he stood no chance against Krillin if he didn’t. As Roshi closed his eyes and clenched his fists, his muscles bulked up and he became super buff. He had entered his Max Power state. Krillin was caught off guard when Roshi kicked him in the gut, sending him sprawling backwards and crashing through several rocky cliffs. The rocky cliffs were shattered from the impact and Krillin was under a pile of rocks. He got up, brushing rocks and dirt off of his gi. “Ow.” “Never let your guard down! Aren’t you a pupil of the Turtle Hermit?” Roshi unleashed a kiai which sent rocks flying at Krillin, who dodged all of them. Roshi rushed towards Krillin, his feet stomping on the ground and causing it to shake a bit. Krillin used a solar flare, blinding Roshi. He then roundhouse kicked Roshi, which damaged him but did not send him skidding back. Krillin was about to punch Roshi in the abdomen, but Roshi sensed his movements and tripped him. Krillin then countered when Roshi was about to elbow strike him. Roshi clutched his elbow, hurt a bit. He came to his senses, no longer blinded, and launched a flurry of kicks at Krillin. Krillin jumped around, dodging every single one. He then kicked Roshi in the face, sending the old master onto the ground. Roshi slowly got up and did a kiai when Krillin was about to attack, the kiai sending Krillin on the ground. Krillin quickly got back on his feet and threw a Destructo Disc at Roshi, who ducked. The Destructo Disc leveled several cliffs and came back at Roshi, who then deflected it with a Kamehameha. Krillin then spin kicked Roshi into a large rock before body slamming him. Roshi coughed up blood. “You’ve gotten so strong!” Krillin smirked. He felt he had been left in the dust for so long, no one other than 18 had complimented him in a while. Roshi and Krillin both charged at each other, punching and kicking. They fought in the wasteland at high speeds, going so fast that they were not visible. Large rocks and cliffs shattered and the ground cracked as craters formed from shockwaves and the impact of their battle. For several minutes they seemed to fight evenly. When the two of them collided their fists, a large crater appeared in the center of the wasteland. The two of them were standing in the crater and Roshi was panting whereas Krillin was not tired. Roshi could not defend any longer against Krillin’s rapid punches as he was being worn down. Roshi’s muscle mass slightly decreased as he could not use Max Power for much longer. He was then kicked so hard that he was sent several feet away and landed on his back, making another crater. Roshi reverted to his base form, becoming skinny and frail looking once again. He panted. “You certainly still hold the title of strongest Earthling.” “And you are stronger than Tien and Yamcha. You really did hide the true power of your Max Power state.” Krillin wins. Category:Scorpionic Category:Battle Category:Fan Fiction Category:Scorpionic's Battle Series